Kanto Journey's
by PurpleNightmare13
Summary: This story is about many kids beginning their Pokémon journeys, starting off with someone with the initials N.W.


It was May 13th, young Nathan Wolfe's 10th birthday, a day that is supposed to be filled with great joy and excitement, was filled with mourning and tears. Three years prior to this day, Nathan's mother died fighting along side with her Pokémon, Marowak, the mother of Nathan's very first Pokémon, Cubone. Nathan's mother and her Marowak were killed by Team Rocket, while trying to protect a day-care full of baby Pokémon.

Nathan and his Cubone were supposed to begin their journey together today, but couldn't be found. Most young trainers usually sleep in too late from staying up all night in anticipation to start their lives, but both Nathan and his Cubone were simply too afraid to do so, due to the fate that their mothers' met together three years before. Nathan had a special place to hide for such days.

Nathan's father had put together a going away party for the duo, and only did Nathan's father know where he was. Nathan was only a few streets down from his house, but was well hidden with Cubone's Dig attack burrowing them down into the ground. Although hidden very well, Nathan and Cubone didn't realize that they had left a mole hill sticking out of the ground giving away where they were.

Loving to play practical jokes on his son, Mr. Wolfe swiftly threw his hand through the dirt and pulled Nathan up above ground, frightening him so.

"I know you are afraid son, but you need to get out there and see the world for its beauty instead of its sorrow" said Mr. Wolfe to his son.

"But Dad, what if Team Rocket attacks me or tries to steal Cubone away from me?" asked Nathan nervously.

"I'll tell you what son, how about we battle and see just how strong your Cubone and yourself truly are, you may surprise yourself, and if you beat me, I'll give you an extra going away present, what do you say?" asked Nathan's father.

"That's the thing!" yelled Nathan, "I don't want to go away! It is safer to stay here with you and work in the shop!"

Struggling to think of what to say to his son, Mr. Wolfe sat there and thought about what Nathan's mother might say… With a thought Mr. Wolfe said "think about what adventures lay ahead of you, do you think you would even have Cubone if your Mother didn't take any risks in her life, even though she's gone now, she was doing it with her Pokémon and they were pushing each other to be the best there ever was. She did that, so why can't you?" said his father in a harsh tone.

With a tear rolling down Nathan's eye he began to smile, something his father hasn't seen since his mother left to go help save the baby Pokémon.

"Alright, I'll battle you, but don't think Cubone and I am going to go easy on you!" exclaimed Nathan.

This made his father smile and yell out "Come on out! Magnemite!"

"Alright Cubone! It's you and me buddy!" said Nathan, "use your Leer attack!"

"Smart move son, but not good enough! Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!"

"Dodge it Cubone! Use your Bone Club!" yelled Nathan with excitement.

The Bone Club was a direct hit to his father's Magnemite, knocking it to the ground unconscious, winning the battle for Nathan and his Cubone. With the adrenaline rushing through Nathan's body from him and Cubone's first official win to the start of their journey, the bond between Cubone and himself grew immensely; not knowing what was supposed to come next, Nathan ran home with Cubone leaving his confused father with his Magnemite in one hand and Nathan's extra going away gift in the other wrapped in and Expert Belt for Nathan's Cubone.

When Nathan got to the house, he saw a box laying on his bed with a letter sitting on it,

"_Dear Nathan,_

_ Today is the start to new beginnings, there is nothing that can make me prouder than for you to become the very best that you can be. I know if you put your mind to it, nothing can stop you no matter what you do, whether if it's that you set out to be the Pokémon League Champion or if you work with your father in the shop. You can do anything you want to and I hope you know that. I love you son, happy birthday,_

_ -Mom_"

As he read the letter his mother wrote to him for his 10th birthday, he started to tear up, then he opened the box and read a second note saying,

"_This Pokéball was Marowak's; your mother wanted you to have it in case anything was to happen to her. She loved you very much,_

_ -Dad"_

The Pokéball was tied to a leather necklace worn by his mother.

When his dad finally caught up to him at the house, he pulled out Nathan's extra gift and said "I caught this Pokémon especially for you a couple of weeks ago, and this is called an Expert Belt, Professor Oak sent it for me to give to you today. Congratulations son."

Nathan was in aw with everything he's already received; speechless. He tied the Expert Belt around Cubone and thought to see what was inside the new Pokeball, with a click of a button, out came an Abra. Nathan really couldn't believe it now, he hasn't even set out on his journey and already has two Pokémon, giving Nathan an excess amount of confidence.


End file.
